Talk:Dragon Tales/@comment-27014489-20151130144826
my turn to rant! here is why i love this game, despite all its "flaws" 1-the technicalities and excitement, and unexpectedness of breeding. i have found i love researching and planning, be it food or breeding a certain dragon, or expansion plans, i love it all \o/ 2-the prizes you get for nothing, like tales, spin to win, tournaments, world events etc. this game is about breeding (or buying) so all these are just bonuses, that we should appreciate. i remember i hadn't updated my DS app, and didn't have any of the new features for android, so trust me, its a lot more interesting now. 3-THE COMMUNITY. i love you all :P <3 4-THE CHALLENGE. i was a very passionate player in 'bakery story' but once i hit about level 55, i quit (soon finding dragon story). reason being, i had 8 million coins, i had no desire to do anything on that game, since even after buying decor i liked, and decorating my bakery how i liked etc etc, its quests are very repititive, with just changes in theme, THINGS ROT, and theres just nothing to get excited about after you get to a high level. like i said before, i LOVE planning for this game. admittedly im on vacation now, so i have more time, but even during exams, its what i used to destress, and i love how it keeps my mind active, and is something that you can analyse and plan for. ok SO, unless you're someone who has 500+ dragons there is no reason for you to get upset over the difficulty level of the game/tales etc. there has GOT TO BE A DIFFERENCE between players who play all the time and people who dont, people who spend gold/money and people who dont, players on level 150+ and players on level 55. missing the beauty dragon isn't going to matter in the grand scheme of dragons for you unless you have the 500-600 other dragons, which obviously hardly anyone does. i love how this game challenges you, and isn't like bakery story where almost everything is availible to you after a certain amount of coins and level, it keeps on changing and twisting, releasing dragons, limited dragons etc. if you DONT get the beauty dragon due to your low level or lack of food, or lack of time to play, dont stress, CHILL. aim for something else, like all the pink hybrids (what i want personally :P) or just expanding more, or collecting money, or getting all dragons out of storage or anything you want. ITS A GAME, if you're getting angry like its the purpose of your life, then PLAY LIKE ITS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR LIFE and i can almost guarentee you will win the beauty dragon. if you prioritize your life over the game, then get to a new level in your life and dont be mad about the game prizes you miss out on. disclaimer : this isnt for the people who had glitches and have lost their gold due to misclick etc.